parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the TV Series - Full Length - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 4 - The Big Date - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the fourth part of Thomas the TV Series, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Betina *John Crichton (from Farscape) as Cookie *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as LacMac *Cream (from Sonic X) as Flips *Nicholas (from The Care Bears Movie) as Admiral Razorbeard *Giovanni (from Pokemon) as The Great Rigatoni *Ka D'Argo (from Farscape) as Detective Grub *Madame Amberley (from Crash Bandicoot) as Grub's Girlfriend *Archie (from Trainz) as No. 7 Train *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Engineer *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as The Doctor *Catdog (from Catdog) as The Orderlies *The Disney Characters as The People Transcript *(At the house, John tries to cook some food, and tastes the food, but can't cook properly) *John Crichton: Oh, darn! *(John looks in the bare cupboard) *John Crichton: Thomas, I have to go shopping. Has D'Argo left for work? *Thomas: Yep, his car is gone. Tillie, will you take John in the train to pick up some groceries? *Tillie: Sure, let's go. *John Crichton: Oh, we think D'Argo is gone, but what if he's not? What if D'Argo just parked somewhere else? What if his train's in the shop? Or what if he's actually home and his friend borrow his train? *Tillie: I don't think D'Argo has any friends. *Thomas: Good point. *Tillie: Poor D'Argo. *John Crichton: Poor D'Argo? *Ten Cents: Poor D'Argo? Remember, Tillie, he's just going to throw into Jail. *Tillie: I know. Sometimes I feel sorry for him. He's just trying to do his job. *Thomas: This is too much. We think D'Argo is gone. But what if he's not? *Tillie: Calm down. You sound like D'Argo? *Ten Cents: I don't sound like that. *Thomas: There must be something we can do. Hmm... Let me think. *(Thomas trips over Rocko) *Rocko, what are you doing? *Rocko: I wan to see D'Argo. *Tillie: What's going on? *Thomas: If we look through the floorboards, we can see if D'Argo is home or not. *Tillie: Great idea. *Rocko: What a great idea. * John Crichton: I must be rubbing off on him. *Little Toot: Ten Cents try and look? *John Crichton: I refuse to sit down to that level. Besides, I've got a bad back. *(Later, John pick a drill, and puts into the hole in the floor) *Tillie: What are you doing with that?! *John Crichton: You never know when you need to cook something a little special! *(John makes a telescope to put inside) *John Crichton: Ta-da! *Thomas: John, this is the best invention you've made, since sliced bread. *John Crichton: Thanks. Not bad, huh? *(Tillie looks through the telescope) *Tillie: No wonder D'Argo has no friends. His home is a mess. *(looks around and sees Merlock coming home) *Tillie: You have to see this. *(Thomas looks through the telescope) *Thomas: Hey, D'Argo's home. *Tillie: But look what he's carrying. *(Thomas looks in the telescope to find D'Argo with some flowers) *Thomas: Enchanting. Flowers? *Tillie: I think D'Argo has a date! *John Crichton: Let me see that! No-one would date D'Argo. I bet it's just employing. *Tillie: Oh, come on, there's someone out there for everyone, John. *John Crichton: Oh, I have a bad feeling about this. *Tillie: I hope it goes well. *Thomas: Yeah, if D'Argo has a girlfriend, maybe he won't worry about us as much. *(Merlock hums a tune, and puts on some music, then puts on some food in the cocker) *John Crichton: I doubt he has a date. He's just cleaning up. *Tillie: Oh, please, the only difficulty who cleans up is him, because he has a date with someone. *John Crichton: Oh, I hope he cleans himself up a bit. *(D'Argo combs his hair, winks, then sprays his armpits, and checks his muscles, but nearly breaks himself apart. A doorbell rings as the heroes look through) *Ka D'Argo: Hello, and good evening, I mean. *Madame Amberley: Maybe, why don't I go inside? *Ka D'Argo: Oh, yes, sure, come on. Make yourself at home and I'll take your umbrella. *(D'ARgo begins to take the umbrella, but accidentally hurts Amberley, who falls to the ground, and gets pulled back. Then D'Argo opens the cupboard, but some objects from Amberley) *Ka D'Argo: Sorry. *(Amberley walks up to the table) *Ka D'Argo: Have a seat. *Thomas: D'Argo looks a little nervous. *John Crichton: It isn't nervous, it's more like occupied. *(Amberley hears an alarm beeping) *Madame Amberley: There's smoke coming from the kitchen. *Ka D'Argo: Oh, alright, we're having food together. *(D'Argo walks to the room, but changes a record, and drops the food, then lands on the floor) *Ka D'Argo: It's nearly really cooked. *Tillie: Oh no. It's worst than I fear. He's making fun of his girlfriend, who really doesn't go with his outfit. *John Crichton: I quite agree, but guess that the record is playing the wrong way, and has made D'Argo gone crazy. *Rocko: I'm so hungry? *Thomas: There's only thing we can do. *John Crichton: Watch him as he makes a humongous fool of himself? *Thomas: Nope, we must go below to help him. *John Crichton: What?! *Tillie: Thomas, that's a great idea. There's just one problem. If D'Argo sees us, he'll kill us and throw us into jail. *(John runs to the door and stands in front of it) *John Crichton: That's right! We can't go down there. *Thomas: Come on, if this date works, Merlock will be out of our heads! *Tillie: Um... I don't know. *Thomas: Come on, Tillie. For romance sake? You guys stay up here, we all have a date to save. *Cream: Let me join. I wanna join too. *Tillie: Okay, Cream, you can join too. *(Later, as they arrive downstairs, Tillie sees D'Argo coming, and the three duck below. Having brought out the food, which is black and hot, D'Argo places it on the table. When Amberley takes one, her mouth starts to burn. D'Argo tries to open a bottle, but lets the top go off, and hits Amberley's face) *Madame Amberley: What's happened to my face? Have you broken it again? Shall I go fix it again? *Merlock: Sure. *(Amberley goes into the toilet to fix her face, and while she's at it, Thomas raises the alarm for the smoked food, causing D'Argo to run back in again. The three work hard cleaning up the mess D'Argo made. Cream takes a sniff from some flowers, but has some large sneezes, and forces Amberley and D'Argo to hear them and say bless you and thank you. The three hide from Amberley and D'Argo) *Madame Amberley: Thanks for the flowers. This is beautiful. *Ka D'Argo: Shall I get you more to eat? *Madame Amberley: Um, I mean, not this moment, let's still talk. (the heroes sneak and crawl away) Sorry about my speeding. *Ka D'Argo: You've been going 65 and 35 or 100 miles per hour, right? *Madame Amberley: It's for giving me a ticket, is that right? *Ka D'Argo: Aw, well... *(D'Argo laughs as Tillie and Thomas find everything is ruined when they sniff) *Thomas: Yuck! D'Argo can't have this. It will ruin his date for sure. *Tillie: Oh, yuck! Maybe we can order him a pizza. *Thomas: I have a better idea! *John Crichton: No way! No how! *(the others are very bored) *John Crichton: Stop looking at me like that. Fine, I'll help, but only if you let me do it my way. *Thomas: Sure, sure. Whatever you say. *(The five heroes sneak downstairs to watch Merlock and Amberley talk. The heroes set to work to bring out more food for Merlock and Amberley and finish the whole food) *John Crichton: Finished! Observed by four course master piece. *Thomas: Need a little taste test? *John Crichton: Hmph! *Tillie: John, I think we'll count three courses and four courses. It's my three layer upside down cake. *(Tillie takes out the cake and places it on the table) *Tillie: It needs total strong wise perfection. *(Rocko tries to balance the plates, but drops on the ground as the cake falls down) *Madame Amberley: What was that?! A gang of thieves? *Ka D'Argo: Now cheer up. I'm a modified detective. Freeze! It's the police, and I've got you covered. *(D'Argo looks around, and spots some four food courses, then sniffs, but picks them and takes them to Amberley) *Ka D'Argo: Dinner is served. *(Madame Amberley laughs) *Madame Amberley: D'Argo, it looks delicious! When did you--? *Ka D'Argo: Never mind that. Enjoy! *Madame Amberley: Well, what do we have here? *Ka D'Argo: Well, erm, it's a surprise! I call it: D'Argo's grub! *(Madame Amberley laughs) *Madame Amberley: Oh, it looks delicious! *Thomas: Thanks, John! You've really saved the day! *Tillie: You mean the date? *John Crichton: Do they like it? *(Just as D'Argo ties the table cloth around his neck) *Ka D'Argo: Can I get you more soda? *Madame Amberley: Oh, yes, I would like that. *Thomas: No, D'Argo don't do it! *(D'Argo pulls the table cloth off and the food falls on Amberley all over) *Madame Amberley: Thanks for an interesting time! *Thomas: I have an idea. *John Crichton: And I have another bad feeling. *(Later, Thomas at Amberley's house, pushes a point) *Madame Amberley's Voice: Who is it? *Thomas: Singing butler. *Madame Amberley: Oh! *Thomas: Yorn desh born, der ritt de gitt der gue, Orn desh, dee born desh, de umn bork! bork! bork! *(Later, at D'Argo's house) *Ka D'Argo: Agent Ka D'Argo, here. The flowers, oh, the flowers. Tomorrow? The Movies? Oh, yeah, that would be great. *(The engines all smile in truimph) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof Category:Rayman's Dream Team Movie Spoofs